Boys,Cars,&Bella
by KCL1985
Summary: Rough Around The Edge,Sexy,Sleek,And Yet Still Shy Bella. With her Love For Cars,Mickey Mouse,Hot Pockets,& Sarcasm She Takes On Two Suiters. One The Quiet Reserved Mystery Boy,The Other A Sexy Native Meachanic.Mature Language & Content. Angst Included.
1. Alley Ways,Alice,& Hot Pockets

Chapter One:

The air around them was tense and cold as ever but that was typical Washington weather,and both of them stood still. Just looking at each other as if sizing each other up. The boy let his eyes wander over her form. Pale,milk and honey skin, that contrasted in the most pleasing way with her wavy brown hair. But those eyes were his un doing they were the most enticing color of brown he had ever seen. And lips that could make Angelina Jolie feel insecure. Curves set in all the right places_,she is plenty worthy,and gorgeous...but that attitude I see it still hasn't changed._ The boy thought to him self, taking his hands out of the pockets of his basic black hoodie. Basic black was his forte,while all the good little boys and girls bothered with bright colors,and pastels and such he stuck with his trademark black shirt, hoodie,jeans,and boots. He hand been this way for all his life. The girl grimaced, "See something you like?" her tone was smug,even though she was uneasy . She had been completely mad to have stopped to talk to strange guy,a strange guy lounging in an alley for one. Completely mad.

He chuckled and a hand through his locks,"to tell you the truth..." he shook his head stopping mid-sentence.

This irritated her,she hated when people did that, when they began to say something then stopped. She felt that if someone had something to say they should come outright and say it. She sucked her teeth and smirked to herself trying her best to come off confident. She'd caught him looking at her and she knew he liked what he saw, most guys did but what could she say. Charlie and Renee gave off good genes. She flipped her long chocolate hair over her shoulder and started to bite at her nails. He looked at her and sniffed,"You shouldn't do that. Its a disgusting habit" She cut her eyes at him,'Oh yeah? Says who?" He smiled and replied non-nonchalantly." An old friend." she rolled her eyes,and made a fist,rubbing the pad of her finger along the first knuckle of her index finger." A friend really,so.. what I'm suppose to trust everything you say now? I don't even know you." _Even though I wouldn't mind...knowing you. _She spoke inwardly. She liked what she saw also... he was damned sexy. In that Greek Adonis sorta way.

Biting the inside of her lip she looked him over, His hair was a bronze color that she felt only he could pull off,and was messy. Messy in the just got of bed after mind blowing,leg numbing,name calling sex. Her neck and face heated up instantly. She pushed back the urge to reach out and grip it herself,by running her un manicured fingers through her own hair. Her gaze stopped on his eyes which were the purest shade of green she had ever see, almost like emeralds and freshly cut grass. In those green eyes she saw something in them,deep down inside,a familiarity of some kind. But she blew the thought off. His lips were pout-like,thin but still full, the only way Bella could describe them was to say they down right kissable. she found her self licking her own. He was tall he at least had to be over 6'1. Was it just her imagination or was this boy getting more and more on her good side just from his looks. She had never been superficial or bold but she found herself wanting to flirt ._ As if that would be hard.. _

The boys at her high school had constantly made it known that she was hot. They made it known so often it might as well have bordered on sexual harassment. Her thoughts flashed to Mike Newton. God_ I couldn't stand him,he was like a love sick puppy..a puppy that wanted to get in her pants._ She heard a throat clear and it snapped out of her thoughts. "Miss ,are you okay?" she looked behind her and an older gentleman was standing there a concern expression clouding his aged face.

"Yeah I was just talking...Bella, Turned and pointed, he was gone. To myself..i guess" She finished her sentence and gave the old man a nervous giggle and walked off. Pulling her hood up to block out the bitter cold rain she made her way to her car. I'm_ not going crazy...I'm not going crazy..he was definitely there...I'm completely sane.. _Metal clattered behind her and her head whipped around,her heart raced. A small alley cat came out from behind a wall and meowed. She breathed a sigh of relief and soon made it to her car. She relaxed into the seat and caressed the steering wheel. "Hey baby..sorry I kept you." She purred to the vehicle,cars where her passion,what she loved,. But this car right here,was her baby and had been since she was only car was a fully refurbished and customized 2002 coal black Mustang Gt with candy red pin stripes and his name was "Mickey". Courtesy of her love for the famed Mickey Mouse.

When Bella put the key in the ignition Mickey's engine purred his,making her relax more. She smirked and pushed on the radio,three days grace seeped out of the speakers."lets go home Mick." And she pressed the gas taking off from the curb,down the darkening streets of Seattle. Earlier events forgotten.

The next morning the alarm blared and scolded her,screaming at her that it was time to wake the hell up. She answered back at with a swift smack right off her nightstand.

This gave her the quiet she needed to return back to sleep. That is,if only for a moment. She had just began what she knew would be the best dream ever when her roommate,Alice,decided it would be best to barge in. Alice was a short girl, no taller than 4 foot 11 with a face that the mythical creatures called pixies possessed. She was For better or worse a Pixie,she claimed the title from head to toe and personality. Where as Bella's features were rugged-plain and 1950s pin-up. They had always been complete opposites, a sinner and a saint. It was irony that fate proclaimed them best friends. " Jelly Belly! Wake the fuck up!" her voice was so high pitched it was like a dog whistle except for people. So loud the tenants way on the other side of the apartment complex and the clerk down the street at the mini mart had heard her.

Bella couldn't help it,she whined and dry sobbed. "Please,pleaaaseeee go away. I'm tired and its my day off." She begged from under her comforter."From what your job of watching TV. ,sitting on the couch cuddling your stuffed mouse and eating all our damn food?" Bella blew a raspberry. "Eh Okay fine ill just eat this all by myself..."soon after the sinfully savory smell of a ham and cheese hot pocket filled her nostrils and saliva pooled in her mouth. She reached out for it but it was wrenched away. Bella whined, and her friend snickered "ah ah ah,out of bed then you get the food." She reluctantly swung both legs out from under the blessedly warm confines of her covers. "Good girl just a little more." Her voice coaxed more and more body parts out of the blankets and onto the bedroom floor, till there was a t-shirt and pantie clad Isabella Swan on the floor. Alice handed her the hot pocket,and she grunted her thanks."Now see was that so hard." She grinned big and went to her closet.

Roman's eyes followed her friend as she flitted around in her clothes,frowning at some pieces. "We are gonna have to add some color to this wardrobe of yours,cause this is pathetic." "Stay the hell out of my clothes and you wont have to worry about color." She retorted. Alice flipped her the bird and threw a pair off ripped up jeans,and a black,gray,white,and red flannel shirt, a white tank,a fresh set of underwear-which were also black,but with red polka dots- then some black ankle socks with mickey mouse on them on the bed. "Wash up,get dressed,meet me down stairs." Bella hopped up,"Yes mother." She made her voice sickly sweet. "But why?'" Alice smiled before exciting the room."For your job interview of course."


	2. Cherry Blossoms,Threats,& Jake?

**Authors Note: **Still Looking for beta! But anyway I guess I made you guys wait long enough for this one. Remember this is totally diff Bella than the book/movie Bella:) So Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Possession is An English Term...But I Own nothing but the plot. If I did, trust and believe Kellan/Emmett Would be mine by now!

Following Alice's orders,Bella made her way down the hall to their shared bathroom,nearly tripping in the door way. _damn decorative bathroom carpet. _She turned the water to as hot as she could handle,the nearly scalding heat making her skin flush red. She turned on her on the I pod shower radio, and began singing along with the artist,she singing about dog days and running fast for your mother and father. Bella grabbed her Bath & Body Works Shower Gel, Japanese cherry blossom scented. She worked and rubbed it into a nice lather with her pouf,letting the steam and suds relax her. There was nothing like a nice hot shower to ease the mind. If the mind is not at ease then the body is always weary. Next she washed her hair with her regular ol' strawberry scented shampoo.

Just as she was rinsing it all out,Bella was startled by the loud _Boom-Bambam _of knocking . "Did you die in there? If you** don't** make yourself appear downstairs in the next 5 minutes I'm gonna drag you down out the house all the way to the interview naked!" Alice threatened. Her conscience told her that she was bluffing, that she wasn't serious. But then she also thought that her conscience didn't know Ali like she did,she could and would really do it. _Never Underestimate people, because they can shock the shit out of you._ Her self reasoning kicked in. She hurriedly turned off the water and got out,putting on her face moisturizer. Then Japanese cherry blossom body butter. The smell of it wafted into her nose and she smiled,_ god this stuff smells good._ She giggled at a memory of when this boy use to go out of his way to sniff her during class,its was slightly creepy but still flattering. Finishing up she opened the door a crack and looked up and down the hall making sure that Alice was nowhere in sight and made a full out sprint towards her room. She closed to door behind her and leaned against the door with her eyes closed. "If I knew you could run that fast,i would have forced you to sign up for track with me senior year." Bella shrieked,startled. This girl had always had a habit of popping up places,she thought she had gotten use to it..guess it not.

Glaring at her friend Bella got dressed,not shy with her body anymore after all the years they had to take showers after P.E. Class. She sat on her bed slipping on her low top red vans. She stood up then as if to say 'What do ya think' Alice Made a face and said "hmm,put your hair in a ponytail the put in your studs." "Ugh! Where the hell is this so called job interview?" Bella replied exasperated. She would much rather sport some Uggs, leggings,and a hoodie. Alice examined her nails non-nonchalantly,"Detail Shop, And Then Another at Forever 21 and then Hot Topic." Bella just rolled her eyes as she put in her earrings,"Whatever I don't know why I let you handle all my important stuff." Noelle Just laughed,"because I'm your bestie and your hopelessly fashion challenged and slightly incompetent to remember stuff for your self" her smile was sickly sweet, Mind you that she only took that statement from Alice Because they had been friends for so long.. Any other girl would have gotten decked.

The drive down to the Detail shop was not all that long at least 30 minutes. Bella stashed this data away in the back of her mind. If she in fact got the job it ensured a pretty easy commute. They pulled into a gravel and dirt road where a well kept but visibly old building stood. Both girls got out of the car and walked up to the open garage, They spotted to guys. The guys noticed them as they got closer she noticed that the other guy was miming some pretty vulgar things and avidly pointing in their encroaching direction. She scoffed and muttered,"ugh pigs." under her breath. The taller of the two walked up to her with a stupid smirk. "Can I help you little ladies with something? I'm Quil" Bella heard Ali snort from the side of her,she rolled her eyes at the dude."Er,yeah in fact you can..I have a interview. Could you direct me to the owner?" Quil's grin widened and he nodded towards his friend who walked forward to stand next to him.

"Oh so your here for that assistant job?" The shorter guy piped in. Alice stepped forward at this point."No,She is not,she is here for the extra mechanic job." Both of the men burst into laughter and Bella's ears proceeded to heat up. She was becoming irritated. "Look dude can I see the fucking owner." She said sternly but with a smile. Tall guy cocked an eyebrow at her and did a brush off gesture towards her and Alice. "Whatever man." he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled."Aye Jake! There's a chick here for you!" Bella's ears got hotter, but she let it slide. _Be cool,don't blow this. All hormones no brain cells that's all they are_ , she chanted to herself. A deep voice bellowed from the side office. "yeah? Gimme a sec." From the inside of the garage appeared a tall tan skin man, at least 6'5. His long black hair was tied securely at the base of his neck. Bella Licked her lips absentmindedly.

His cover rawls were half off,showing he wore blue jeans beneath them. Covering his torso was a oil streaked white t-shirt. That she had to admit,fit extremely well. He grinned,exposing a bright white smile at them,and looked straight at her."I'm taking that your Isabella? I'm Jacob,Jacob Black" She laughed and grabbed her ponytail twirling it but hurriedly dropped it like it was fire. _Stop flirting damn you! This is your potential boss!. _She scolded herself. "Yeah..Um How did ya know. Just Bella by the way" He chuckled,and her knees buckled a little but she played it off shifting the weight from one foot to the other."Well your friend here." he pointed Alice. "She practically harassed me until I agreed to give you a shot." He wiped his hands off a rag and held his hand out to me. His biceps flexing against the shirts fabric. "Well lets see if your skills are good enough to work along me and my guys." She smirked and clasped her eyes together. "good enough? Try way better."

**Author's Note:** So? What did you think? Review Please.


End file.
